Starting Over
by kenpogirl
Summary: Newly single best friends Margo and Jess develop feelings for each other and have to make their way through a number of obstacles. This is an ATWT/Grey's femslash crossover with Callica.


**Disclaimer: **The shows and characters contained herein do not belong to us. They belong to their respective owners. As always, We're just having fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **This piece is an ATWT/Grey's femslash crossover which takes place around '04 due to certain events and factors (i.e. the age of Margo's children, etc.) placed into the story. Now, the timing of the ATWT story and the Grey's story don't match up perfectly, but please indulge us, ok? My good friend, LegaspiWeaver, was both the inspiration and the driving force behind this fic as well as my source of information when I needed it. To her I say thank you. By the way, Callica fans, this is the way our story should have played out. LOL Enjoy!

**Starting Over_**

It had been a week since Tom moved out and Margo was still sleeping on the couch every night. When she tried to sleep in the bed she had shared with Tom, the memories flooded her mind, making sleep impossible. It is eight p.m. and Margo is thoroughly exhausted as she lies on the couch trying everything she can think of to find to sleep, but is once again denied. She groans in irritation as she hears a knock at the door. She struggles to drag herself over to answer it. Upon opening it, though she has no desire to see anyone, she is somewhat relieved that it is her best friend, Jessica. Jessica's face reads deep concern as she notes how worn and haggard Margo's appearance has become. Her hair is uncombed, her eyes and nose are red, and her clothing is rumpled.

MARGO (weakly) : "Hey, Jess."

JESS (frowning with concern) : "Hey, Margo. How are you holding up?"

Margo's expression says "Are you kidding?"

MARGO (still weak) : "Come on in. I could use a friendly face and a little pleasant conversation. Maybe it'll relax me."

JESS (gently) : "I'll do whatever I can. I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping very well."

Margo purses her lips and shakes her head wordlessly. She then turns, leads Jess into the living room and drops herself heavily back on the couch. Jess takes a seat across from Margo and regards her friend closely. She feels a tug at her heart seeing the emotional condition of the other woman. Margo sniffles, produces a tissue from her pocket and blows her nose.

JESS (sincerely) : "Aw, Margo, I wish there were something I could do to make you feel better."

MARGO (appreciatively) : "You are. You're sitting here talking to me and keeping me company."

Jess can't help but smile.

MARGO : "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible host." (starting to stand) "Do you want something to drink?"

Jess reaches over and gently takes Margo's hand.

JESS (searching Margo's face) : "Hey, it's ok. Relax. It's just me. You don't have to worry about pleasantries with me. I'm your best friend."

Margo looks back into Jess' eyes and feels a bit of relief. The two friends lock eyes for a brief moment before looking away simultaneously.

MARGO (gratefully) : "Thanks, Jess. I'm glad you're here."

JESS : "No problem. Do you want to talk about it?"

Margo shakes her head.

JESS (gently) : "Ok." (Jess becomes thoughtful for a moment) "Well, you haven't been sleeping. We've established that. Have you been eating at all?"

Margo drops her gaze to the floor almost guiltily without a word. Jess can read Margo's expression.

JESS : "That would be a "no" on the eating as well. Margo, you can't go like this much longer. You have to eat something. Come on. I'll get you whatever you want and you can eat it right here. You won't have to move a muscle, but I want to see you eat something."

MARGO (starting to protest with a shake of her head, weakly) : "Jess…"

JESS (firmly) : "Nope. Not taking excuses today. Just tell me what you want to eat."

MARGO (defeated) : "Well, maybe just something light. A sandwich or something." (starting to get up) "I'll go make it."

JESS (quickly getting to her feet and putting her hands on Margo's shoulders to urge her back onto the couch) "You relax. I'll make it for you."

MARGO : "You don't have to…"

JESS (firmly, looking intently into Margo's eyes) : "Sit."

Margo obediently sits back down.

JESS (as she heads into the kitchen) : "What do you want to drink?"

MARGO : "Milk is good. Thanks."

As Jess disappears into the kitchen, Margo realizes that this is the first time in months that she doesn't feel completely alone. She realizes that she's actually breathing easier and not sobbing, and she can't help but wonder at the change. Minutes later, Jess returns with the sandwich and glass of milk and places them on the coffee table before Margo.

MARGO (gently) : "Thanks, Jess. You're a great friend."

With that, Jess suddenly feels a rush of tenderness for the woman before her. She can hardly believe the sensation of butterflies in her stomach as she gazes upon her. She takes her seat and watches Margo eat, mystified by her own feelings. She frowns unconsciously at her own confusion. Minutes later, Margo has eaten three-quarters of the sandwich and is now slowing down.

JESS : "Uh-uh. Finish that."

MARGO (smiling weakly and rolling her eyes) : "Ok. Ok."

Margo dutifully finishes the rest of the sandwich as well as the milk. She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

MARGO (speaking softly) : "Thanks. I needed that."

JESS (looking intently into Margo's eyes and putting a hand over Margo's) : "What are friends for?"

For a moment, the two women lock eyes and fall silent as all kinds of emotion rush through them. After a minute, both women look away and Margo clears her throat uncomfortably.

JESS (getting to her feet again) : "You should try to get some sleep. If you want, I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I'll let myself out."

MARGO (slowly getting to her feet) : "That would be great. I'll feel better knowing you're here."

Jess can't suppress a smile.

JESS (affectionately, urging her upstairs) : "Go on. Get."

Margo starts up the stairs, but continues to watch Jess pick up the plate and glass from the coffee table and head back into the kitchen. She sighs as she watches Jess disappear into the other room with a strange sense that she is missing the dark-haired beauty already. A few minutes later, Margo has come back downstairs after washing, and changing into her pajamas and robe. She finds Jess asleep in a chair and can't help but smile. She finds her mind thinking about how attractive her friend is. In fact, she's downright beautiful. Suddenly she mentally shakes herself. _What am I thinking?, _she wonders to herself. She takes a deep breathe and approaches the sleeping woman.

MARGO (whispering as she gently shakes Jess) : "Hey, Jess. Hey, sleepyhead."

Jess stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

JESS (gultily) : "Oh, hey, sorry about that. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Guess I haven't been sleeping too well myself lately."

MARGO : "It's ok. Listen, why don't you just spend the night? The couch is pretty comfortable and that way neither one of us has to be alone."

As the two women lock eyes once again, both of their hearts flutter.

JESS (softly) : "Ok."

MARGO : "Ok." Margo turns and goes back upstairs to retrieve some blankets and pillows for Jess. She brings them back down and sets up the couch for Jess.

MARGO : "Ok. There you go."

JESS : "Thanks."

MARGO : "No. Thank you for keeping me company."

JESS : "We're keeping each other company, remember?"

MARGO (chuckling) : "Right. Well…" (shifting uncomfortably as she stands) "Good night."

Margo reaches out and the two women come together in an embrace.

JESS : "Good night."

The two women exchange a kiss on the cheek and then slowly, reluctantly start to pull back from each other, but before they completely let go of each other, their faces come close together. Their breathing becomes labored as their lips hover within millimeters of each other. Suddenly both women avert their eyes and clear their throats uncomfortably as they drop their arms from around each other and step away.

MARGO : "Ok. Well, let me know if you need anything."

JESS : "Hey, _I'm_ supposed to be here for _you_. _You _let _me_ know if _you_ need anything."

MARGO (smiling) : "Well, we're here for each other, right?"

JESS (smiling) : "Right."

The two women hold each other's gaze for a moment before looking away.

MARGO (reluctantly starting back up the stairs) : "Well… good night then."

JESS : "Good night."

Jess settles into the couch and tries to relax, but can't quiet her mind. She recalls many moments with Margo; having dinner, meeting for coffee, watching movies together on the couch. She relives the good night kiss over and over. She allows her mind to wander and imagine the kiss going further, lasting longer. Suddenly, she bolts upright, irritably shaking her head. _Stop, Jess, _she chides herself._ She's your best friend and she's in love with her husband. Leave it alone. _With a heavy sigh, she lies back down and closes her eyes. Hours later, Jess has finally started to doze off. Suddenly, Margo appears at the top of the stairs. She slowly, cautiously, silently makes her way down the stairs and straight towards the couch. She leans down, gingerly puts her hand on Jess' shoulder and gently shakes her.

MARGO (almost tearfully) : "Jess? Jess, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Jess stirs, rolls over and slowly opens her eyes.

JESS : "Hey, Margo. You ok?"

MARGO : "Ummm. Not really."

JESS : "What's the matter?"

MARGO (tears beginning to fill her eyes as she sits on the couch next to Jess) : "Uh… I… I'm scared, Jess. I haven't been alone since I was a kid. I don't know if I can handle this."

Jess sits up, reaches over, and takes Margo in her arms.

JESS (sympathetically) : "Shhhh. It's ok, Margo. You're not alone. I'm here."

MARGO : "I haven't been able to sleep all week. I'm falling apart."

JESS (holding Margo closer in her arms) : "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

MARGO : "Thank you. If I could just sleep for a little while… but I feel so alone and scared…"

With that, Jess pulls back, lies back down, and holds the covers up in invitation for Margo to lie on the couch with her.

Slowly, deliberately, Margo lies down with her back to Jess. Once Margo is settled, Jess brings the covers back down and cautiously lets her arm drop around Margo's waist. Before long, both women are finally overtaken by sleep. Six hours later, it is 2 a.m. and Margo has woken up refreshed. She carefully rolls over onto her back, making sure to keep Jess' arm around her. Jess gradually stirs and opens her eyes to find Margo watching her intently. She gives Margo a shy smile.

JESS (whispering) : "Hey. How are you?"

MARGO (staring into Jess' eyes, whispering) : "I'm good. Really good. I haven't slept that well in a long time."

JESS : "Good."

MARGO (still staring into Jess' eyes) : "I owe you for this." (reaching out and caressing Jess' cheek) "Thank you."

JESS (staring back into Margo's eyes) : "What are friends for?"

The two women lock eyes. Their breathing becomes labored. They feel a force pulling them together. Slowly, almost fearfully, Jess starts to lean down until her lips meet Margo's. After a moment Jess leans back and searches Margo's face for some clue as to how her best friend might be feeling about this new development in their relationship. Margo puts her hand behind Jess' neck and gently urges her back down for another kiss. Jess shifts to lie directly on top of Margo as they deepen the kiss. Margo reaches up and begins unbuttoning Jess' blouse as they continue kissing. Jess reciprocates, unbuttoning Margo's pajama top. The two women continue to kiss and undress each other for the next several hours as they go from friends to lovers.

Four hours later, the sun is beginning to peek up over the horizon. Both women are still on the couch with Jess lying on her back, holding Margo in her arms. The silence is comfortable, though each woman has a million questions running though her head about this turn of events. Jess gently caresses Margo's back, causing Margo to look up into Jess' face. As their eyes meet, both women smile.

JESS : "Hey."

MARGO : "Hey. How are you?"

JESS : "I'm ok. How are you?"

MARGO : "I'm ok."

Jess reaches up and runs her fingers through Margo's hair.

JESS (slightly apprehensive) : "So… are you ok with… with what just happened here?"

MARGO (smiling) : "Yeah. I think so. Are you?"

JESS (smiling) : "Yeah. I think so. But you realize we have a lot of talking to do."

MARGO : "Yeah."

Margo tilts her head up and the two women share a kiss.

MARGO : "Do you have to go to the office today?"

JESS (frowning) : "Yes."

MARGO : "Do you have enough time for breakfast? You must be starving."

JESS (smiling) : "I'd love some breakfast. Thanks."

Margo leans up on one elbow and plants one more gentle kiss on Jess' lips.

MARGO (seductively) : "How about a shower first?"

An hour later, Margo and Jess have finished showering and having breakfast, and Margo is now walking Jess to the door.

JESS (putting on her jacket) : "So… can we have dinner tonight?"

MARGO : "Sure. Come over after work. I'll cook."

JESS : "Great. I'll call you later."

The two women look into each other's eyes and fall into each other's arms. They share a final kiss before Jess exits.

MARGO : "Bye."

JESS (halfway out the door) : "Bye."

Four hours later, Margo is sitting at her desk at the precinct when her cell phone rings. She smiles as she reads Jess' name on the caller id.

MARGO (smiling broadly) : "Hey."

JESS (shyly) : "Hey. How are you?"

MARGO : "I'm good. How are you?"

JESS : "I'm good." (there's a silence for a moment) "I've been thinking about you."

MARGO : "I've been thinking about you, too."

JESS : "I can't wait till tonight."

MARGO : "Me, too. I miss you, sweetie."

JESS : "I miss you, too, baby."

MARGO : "What time are you getting off?"

JESS : "I'm hoping by 5. You?"

MARGO : "I think I can be out by 5 if you are."

JESS : "Great. So, see you back at your place?"

MARGO : "Be there or be square."

JESS : "Great. See you in a little while, baby. Bye."

MARGO : "Bye, sweetie."

Two hours later, back at the firm, Jess' cell phone rings. She can't suppress the smile upon reading Margo's name on her caller id.

JESS : "Hey, baby. You ok?"

MARGO : "Hi. Yeah, I'm ok. I just wanted to hear your voice."

JESS : "I'm happy to hear your voice, too. You're day going ok?"

MARGO : "Yeah, except that it's going too slow. I can't wait for it to be over so I can see you again."

JESS : "I know, baby. I want to see you, too."

MARGO : "See you soon, sweetie. Bye."

JESS : "Bye, baby."

Four hours later, Jess has gone back to her house and changed and is now at Margo's door. Margo opens the door in a rather seductive ensemble. Jess notes the candlelight and soft music.

MARGO (giving Jess a smoldering look) : "Hey, you."

JESS : "Hey, beautiful. How are you?"

The two women embrace and kiss in greeting.

MARGO : "Fine, but I missed you."

JESS : "I missed you, too, baby."

The pair walks in, keeping their arms around each other as they go.

MARGO : "Are you hungry?"

JESS : "Starving."

MARGO : "Good."

Margo leads Jess to the dining table where an elegant meal has already been served.

JESS : "Wow. This looks fantastic."

MARGO (smiling proudly) : "Thanks."

Over the next hour, the couple eats, drinks, and engages in pleasant conversation at the table. Dinner over, they retire to the living room. They sit close together on the couch, sipping wine. Their eyes meet. Margo inches closer and leans into Jess. Jess slowly, carefully, puts her arm around Margo and holds her close.

JESS (gently) : "You know we're going to have to talk about this, right?"

MARGO (looking into Jess' eyes) : "Yes, I know. But not tonight, ok? Tonight let's just spend time together… see how we really feel about each other?"

JESS (smiling, speaking softly) : "Ok."

Margo leans in and kisses Jess softly. The pair deepens the kiss and they hold each other closer.

MARGO (breathlessly, breaking the kiss) : "Come to bed with me, baby."

Jess nods breathlessly. Margo stands and holds her hand out to Jess. Jess takes it and stands, following Margo into her bedroom. Once they are inside the room, Margo closes the door behind them. She turns back to Jess, eyes dark with desire. The two woman fall back into each other's arms and resume kissing. Their hands begin to wander. Jess moves her mouth from Margo's lips to her neck as she holds the other woman closer. Margo reaches up and begins unbuttoning Jess' shirt. Jess begins unbuttoning Margo's shirt. They both unzip each other's pants at the same time.

They finish undressing each other. Margo leads Jess to the bed, gets in, and holds the covers up for Jess to join her. Jess gets into bed with Margo. They resume kissing and relive the previous night's lovemaking. Hours later, they lie together; Margo snuggled into Jess' arms.

JESS (giving Margo a kiss on the forehead and caressing her back) : "You're amazing, do you know that?"

MARGO (looking up from where her face is in the crook of Jess' neck and shaking her head) : "_You _are." The two women smile at each other and lean in for a soft kiss. As they pull back and begin to snuggle closer again, Margo yawns. Jess laughs.

JESS : "Ok. Ok. I get the hint." (giving Margo an adoring look, speaking softly) "We should probably get some sleep."

MARGO (chuckling) : "Ok."

JESS (smiling) : "Good night, baby."

MARGO : "Good night, sweetheart."

The pair shares a final gentle kiss and settle back into each other's arms, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, Jess awakens with Margo still in her arms and smiles contentedly. She gives Margo a gentle kiss on the forehead. Margo stirs slowly and opens her eyes. Her smile grows as she looks into Jess' eyes.

JESS : "Hey, gorgeous."

MARGO : "Hey, beautiful. Sleep ok?"

JESS : "Wonderfully. You?"

MARGO : "Best night's sleep I've had since… well, since _last _night."

The two women chuckle.

JESS (becoming serious, troubled) : "You know… I've loved… making love with you… but…"

MARGO (concerned, brow furrowed) : "What is it?"

JESS : "I really think we need to talk about all this. What we're doing. What it means. Where we're going with this."

MARGO (concerned) : "You're right. You're absolutely right. Ok. Before we spend another night together, we'll hash this out, ok?"

JESS (softening) : "Ok."

MARGO : "Ok. In the meantime… breakfast?"

JESS : "Terrific. I'm starving."

MARGO (seductively, leaning in to kiss Jess) : "I bet you are."

JESS (laughing) : "Oh, you are so bad."

MARGO (smiling and sitting up) : "Ok. Ok. You go shower. I'll make breakfast."

JESS (kissing Margo as she begins to sit up as well) : "Ok." (kissing Margo again) "I'll miss you, though."

MARGO (smiling) : "So, hurry."

Twenty minutes later, Jess has come downstairs, fully dressed. Margo is standing at the stove, in her robe, scrambling eggs. Jess comes up behind Margo and puts her arms around the redhead.

Placing a kiss on the shorter woman's neck, Jess whispers in her ear.

JESS : "Do you know that I'm absolutely crazy about you?"

MARGO (jokingly) : "Funny. I was going to tell you the same thing."

Both women smile. Jess kisses Margo on the neck once again and Margo leans back into Jess momentarily. After a minute, Margo has finished cooking the eggs. She reaches for a plate.

MARGO : "Ok, honey. Have a seat. Everything's ready."

Jess sits while Margo brings the plates with eggs, toast, and bacon to the table along with a fresh pot of coffee. Margo takes her seat and the pair begins eating.

JESS : "So, are we seeing each other tonight?"

MARGO : "Yes. We're going to have that talk."

JESS : "Ok. Let's go get some air… someplace quiet. Do you want to go walk around the park?"

MARGO : "Sounds good."

The couple enjoy the rest of their meal as they engage in light conversation. Half an hour later, they have finished eating, Jess has cleared the table, and now both women are preparing to leave for work.

JESS (grabbing her purse and keys, walking with Margo towards the door) : "Ok, babe. I'll call you later, ok?"

MARGO (grabbing her own purse and keys) : "Ok. Have a good day, baby."

JESS : "Thanks. You, too."

Jess leans over and kisses Margo.

JESS : "Bye."

MARGO : "Bye."

Ten hours later, Jess and Margo have arrived at the park. It is deserted and the only sound is the rustling of the leaves in the wind. The night creates a secluded, private atmosphere within the park for the pair to have the discussion that they need to have. As they stroll down the path, Jess puts her arm around Margo's shoulders and Margo slips her arm around Jess' waist.

JESS (taking a deep breathe before beginning to speak) : "So… about this… about… us… how do you feel about this?"

MARGO : "I… I'm not sure. I mean… you've been my best friend for so long and I've felt love for you as my friend all this time, but at the same time… the truth is that I've always felt…" (smiles shyly) "attracted to you. I mean, I've always found you beautiful. I've always felt excited any time I had any contact with you or talked about you or even heard your name. Of course I've been married to Tom all this time, so I never let myself think about that, but now…"

JESS (dropping her gaze to the floor) : "I know what you mean. Looking back, I've always…" (face goes bright red) "well… _wanted _you. I can remember times when we were having lunch together and you would mention having plans with Tom for the evening and I'd feel…" (shrugs) "I don't know, like I was missing you already and you hadn't even left yet. I would dread your leaving. And after you were gone, I'd actually be… jealous of Tom for getting to be with you. I know it sounds bizarre…"

MARGO : "No, no. Not at all. I guess in a strange way… as unlikely as it sounds… this has been a long time coming."

JESS (smiling and chuckling) : "Yeah, maybe so. Maybe so."

MARGO : "Ok, so I guess we've gotten some clues as to how we got here. The question is, where are we going from here?"

JESS (speaking softly, looking intently into Margo's eyes) : "Where do you want this to go?"

MARGO : "I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet. I just know that I love spending time with you, I've loved getting closer to you, and I want to continue doing that. How about you?"

JESS : "That's how I feel, too. All I know is, I feel happy when I'm with you, I'm even happier when we're getting closer, and I'm lonely when I'm not with you. Beyond that, I don't know yet."

MARGO : "Ok, so… we take this one day at a time, keep spending time together and continue to see how we feel about each other?"

JESS (smiling) : "I can live with that."

MARGO (smiling) : "Me, too."

Margo stops walking and turns to stand directly face-to-face with Jessica. She reaches up and slips both arms around Jessica's neck. Without a word, the pair looks intently into each other's eyes. Margo lowers her head and presses her forehead to Jessica's. Jessica slips both arms around Margo's waist, turning her face to be cheek-to-cheek with Margo. After a moment of just holding Margo close and breathing her in, Jess sighs contentedly. Then she drops her head to kiss Margo's shoulder. She continues up her neck, across her cheek, and over to her lips. The couple tightens their grip on each other and deepens the kiss. After several minutes, both women are breathless.

MARGO (breathing heavily) : "Ok. So now we've talked everything out, right?"

JESS : "Yes."

MARGO (giving Jessica a smoldering look) : "Can we go back to my place now?"

JESS (smiling softly) : "Yes." (leaning in to give Margo another kiss) "Let's go."

Jess drops her arms from around Margo's waist and returns one arm to Margo's shoulders. The couple walks briskly back to Jess' car to return home.

Several weeks later, Margo and Jess have continued seeing each other. They have been spending most nights together, alternating between their two homes, each bringing the necessary belongings to the other's home. This particular night, they are cuddling in bed, discussing the day's events, when Margo's phone rings. Jess looks at Margo questioningly. Margo shrugs and picks up the phone.

MARGO : "Hello?..." (Margo looks at Jess, slightly uncomfortable) "H-Hi, Tom. How are you?... I'm fine. " ( getting flustered) "I'm…I don't…I mean, I guess I'm free tomorrow night if you have something you need to talk to me about. How about having dinner here?" (Margo looks back towards Jess and shrugs) "Ok. 8 o'clock? Perfect. See you then. Bye."

JESS : "He… He wants to see you?"

MARGO (matter-of-factly) : "Well, yeah. I mean, legally, we're still married."

Jess visibly winces. Margo rushes to reassure her.

MARGO (jumping back into bed with Jess, gently touching the other woman's arms) : "No, no, baby. That's not what I meant. I just meant that we have some issues to resolve… unfinished business, you know?"

JESS (unconvinced) : "Yeah."

Margo settles back against the headboard and leans into Jess urging Jess to put her arm around her lover.

MARGO (looking into Jess' eyes, caressing her cheek) : "Baby, listen to me. I'm with you. I want you. Only you. I don't want anyone else, ok?"

JESS (trying desperately to believe, clutching Margo to her side possessively) "Ok. Ok."

MARGO (sighing, still caressing Jess' cheek and looking into her eyes) : "Sweetheart…"

Words fail Margo and she decides to _show_ Jess how she feels. She leans in and kisses Jess softly. The pair continues kissing and the kisses quickly become heated. Margo gently urges Jess down to a lying position and shifts to lie on top of her as they continue kissing. The pair pulls at each other's clothes in order to remove the garments. Gently, the couple makes love until both women are satiated. Then they snuggle into each other's arms and sleep through the night holding each other.

The next evening, 8 o'clock finds Margo nervously scurrying about the house, putting final touches on the dinner table, the couch, etc. _How am I going to tell this man that I've been married to for 25 years that I'm now seeing the woman who is our best friend?_, she thinks to herself with a flustered shake of her head. Suddenly there's a knock at the door and Margo's breath catches in her throat. She exhales slowly as she makes her way towards the door. Arriving at the door, Margo looks out the window of the door and sees Tom standing on the other side. She is bewildered at how she feels, or rather how she _doesn't _feel as she looks at Tom. She realizes that she cares for him, of course, but she no longer feels the attraction she used to feel for him. She looks at him and sees the father of her sons, but not her husband, not anymore. She realizes that for her, their relationship has shifted to strictly co-parents rather than life partners, married couple. She opens the door and gives Tom a nervous smile.

MARGO : "Hi."

TOM (just as nervous) : "Hi. How are you doing?"

MARGO : "I'm well. How are you?"

TOM : "I'm good."

MARGO (averting her eyes) : "Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

TOM (still nervous) : "Yeah, I _am _hungry, thanks. It smells fantastic."

MARGO : "Great. Let's sit down. What can I get you to drink?"

TOM : "Beer sounds good if you got it."

MARGO : "Sure. Be right back."

Margo goes into the kitchen and quickly returns with a mug full of beer. She hands it to Tom with a tense smile as she takes her seat with her glass of white zinfandel. Dinner is enjoyed with amiable if not comfortable conversation. Once the meal is over, the two retire to the living room and are seated on the couch with a cup of coffee each. They both know they can no longer avoid the topic. The time has come to discuss the status of their relationship.

MARGO (uncomfortably) : "So… I guess… we need to talk… about… us."

TOM (just as uncomfortable) : "Y-yeah. I guess so."

MARGO (somewhat sadly) : "Look, I think we both know that our marriage wasn't working. We hadn't gotten along in a long time. We weren't even spending any time together anymore. We've become strangers. At this point we have to admit that with everything we had… we don't have anything left anymore. We have to do the right thing here, no matter how painful it might be." (takes a deep breath, eyes become moist) "I… think we… need to get… divorced… for both our sakes."

TOM (somewhat sadly, but rather relieved) : "Yes, I have to agree. I think we need to do this."

MARGO : "We both deserve to get on with our lives and to be happy."

TOM (shifts restlessly in his chair, nervous, anxious) : "Y-yeah… you're… I mean, I… uh…"

MARGO (suspiciously) : "Are you ok? What's going on?"

TOM (guiltily) : "Well… I suppose… there is something I should tell you… I mean… I guess I owe you that much…to be honest with you…"

MARGO : "Tom what is it? Listen, no matter what, you and I are still co-parents to our children and, I hope, also friends. You can tell me anything."

TOM (almost wincing as he confesses his secret) : "Well, the fact of the matter is that… I'm… seeing… someone."

MARGO (suppressing a laugh) : "You're… seeing… someone?"

TOM : "Yes. I'm sorry… I…"

MARGO (finding it more and more difficult not to laugh out loud) : "No, no. Please. Don't apologize. You have every right."

TOM : "I'm so glad you're ok. I want you to know that Emily and I…"

MARGO (smiling) : "Emily, huh?"

TOM : "Y-yeah. But we didn't start seeing each other until after I moved out, I swear. We were talking about Daniel and… well, we just started to feel something for each other, and…"

MARGO (sincerely) : "That's great, Tom. I'm happy for you… and Emily. Really."

TOM (exhaling in relief) : "Thanks."

Suddenly Margo averts her eyes uncomfortably.

TOM (suspicious) : "Maaaargooooo? Something you want to tell me?"

MARGO (stumbling through her words) : "Uhhhh, y-yeah… but… I… uh… don't… I mean…"

TOM : "What is it?"

Margo just drops her gaze and shakes her head without a word.

TOM : "Come on. You can tell me. I told you about Emily."

Margo takes a deep breath, gathers her courage, and looks Tom in the eye.

MARGO : "I'm seeing someone, too."

TOM : "Uh-huh. I thought so, the way you were looking a minute ago. So, who's the lucky guy?"

MARGO : "Ummm, Tom… It's… Jess."

TOM (oblivious) : "What's Jess?"

MARGO : "The "lucky guy". The person I'm seeing. It's Jess."

Tom's jaw drops and he says nothing for several seconds as the shocked expression remains on his face.

MARGO (getting nervous again) : "Tom, say something, please."

TOM (mouth still agape, still very surprised) : "Are you kidding me?"

MARGO : "No, I'm not kidding."

TOM (confused) : "Since when are you into women?"

MARGO : "I don't know. I mean, I never noticed an attraction to women before… except to Jess. I don't know. Jess and I have always had feelings for each other as friends and recently they've turned into something more and so… now we're… dating?"

TOM (slightly flustered) : "Wow. What can I say? I'm shocked. I mean, it's up to you who you see… I'm just shocked. It's not a bad thing. I'm just shocked. I'm just going to need a minute with this, ok?"

MARGO (cautiously) : "Ok."

TOM (suddenly looking at his watch) : "Well, it's getting pretty late. I have to get up early tomorrow. I better get going. I'm glad we had this talk."

MARGO : "Yeah, yeah. Me, too. I'm relieved we were honest with each other."

TOM : "Yeah, yeah. Me, too."

Tom stands and Margo stands with him.

TOM (sincerely) : "Well… I guess we'll talk again about putting in the paperwork. I think we can do this amicably, don't you?"

MARGO (sincerely) : "Of course. We're still friends, right?"

TOM (smiling slightly) : "Of course."

The two embrace.

TOM : "I still think it's weird about you and Jess, but… I'll keep trying to wrap my brain around it, ok? I may not quite be there, yet, but I'm trying, ok?"

MARGO : "I know this is hard. All I ask is that you try, ok?"

TOM : "Ok."

Tom heads for the door and Margo follows him out.

TOM : "I'll call you next week, ok?"

MARGO : "Ok."

As soon as Tom has left, Margo picks up her purse and keys and heads out the door. Fifteen minutes later, Jess is lying on her couch in the dark, staring blankly into space when there's a knock at her door. The sound doesn't register at first with Jess, but when there's a second knock, and then a third, she's finally brought out of her daze. She shakes her head and groans in frustration as she slowly and deliberately stands and walks over to the door. She looks out the peephole to see Margo standing there. Her brow furrows as she takes the chain off the door, unlocks it, and opens it. Margo smiles happily upon seeing her lover and reaches out for her.

MARGO (pulling Jess into a hug and kissing her on the cheek) : "Hey, sweetheart. I missed you."

JESS (looking confused) : "Hey."

MARGO (gently) : "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

JESS : "Nothing. I…"

MARGO (brow furrowed) : "You _did_ know I was coming here after my dinner with Tom, didn't you?"

JESS : "Well, I wasn't sure."

MARGO (searching Jess' face) : "Not sure? Baby, you know I can't stand to be away from you for longer than absolutely necessary."

Jess silently drops her gaze to the floor, avoiding Margo's gaze. Margo cups Jess' chin and brings Jess' head up until their eyes meet. Margo reads Jess' thoughts.

MARGO : "Hey, look at me." (putting her hands on either side of Jess' face) "There's nothing left between Tom and me. You know that, right? Baby, I want you. I'm with you. You're the only one for me, I swear, ok?"

JESS (meekly) : "Really?"

MARGO (smiling broadly) : "Of course, silly." (leaning in and kissing Jess softly) "Don't you know that I am absolutely crazy about you?"

Margo slips her arms around Jess' waist, drawing her close and nuzzling her neck, and then planting a gentle kiss there. She continues kissing her way up Jess' neck and then across her jaw, slowly and gently until she reaches Jess' lips. She lingers on the taller woman's lips and then whispers breathlessly in her ear.

MARGO : "I really missed you, baby."

Margo resumes kissing Jess. Finally, Jess responds by wrapping her arms around the redhead as she closes her eyes. She returns Margo's kiss with passion and clutches the other woman tightly.

Margo begins pulling Jess' shirt over her head as she continues kissing the taller woman. Jess begins unbuttoning Margo's pants and sighs deeply. Margo pulls back, takes Jess' hand and leads her through the living room, into the bedroom. Early the next morning, Margo's cell phone rings loudly as she lies sleeping with Jess curled up around her back, holding her from behind. Both women awaken with a groan. Margo reaches for the phone, sits up, and rubs her eyes before reading the caller id.

MARGO : "Sorry, baby. I have to take this. It's the station." (flipping the phone open) "Hughes." (she stops to listen) "Yes, Hal?" (stops to listen again) "You got him? You're kidding. You're holding him at the station right now? Fantastic. I'm on my way."

Margo puts her cell phone back down on the nightstand and turns to Jess.

MARGO : "I'm sorry, baby. I have to go. We've got a suspect at the station and we need to question him and all that and I need to be there."

JESS (smiling softly) : "It's ok, baby. I understand."

MARGO (looking lovingly into Jess' eyes) : "How did I get this lucky, huh?"

JESS (chuckling lightly) : "Go to work before you blow your case, Hughes."

Both women smile warmly.

MARGO : "Are you going into the office?"

JESS : "Yes."

MARGO : "Soooo, will I see you later tonight? If my case doesn't take all night?"

JESS : "Yes. Just call me and let me know when you have some idea of when you'll be leaving the station."

MARGO (smiling) : "Cool."

Margo leans down and kisses Jess.

JESS : "Allright. Allright. Let's get going."

The couple gets out of bed, shares a quick shower together, gets dressed together, and leaves the house together with the promise to call each other later.

Twenty minutes later Margo arrives at the station to find a lot of activity going on. Margo approaches Hal.

MARGO : "Hey, Hal. What's going on?"

HAL (aggravated) : "This mental giant tried to squirm out of the cuffs and ended up breaking his wrist. We're going to have to take him to Memorial."

MARGO (shaking her head in frustration) : "Oh, man. We've got a real genius here, huh? Allright then. Let's get him transported to Memorial and get him looked at then."

HAL : "Right, Chief."

Twenty minutes later, Margo and Hal arrive at Memorial with their suspect. They run into Bob in the halls.

MARGO (hugging Bob) : "Hey, Bob. How are you?"

BOB : "I'm good. How are you?"

MARGO : "I'm fine. Got a suspect here who tried to play Houdini while handcuffed and ended up breaking his wrist we think."

BOB : "Oh, boy. Ok. Well, he's in luck. We recently acquired one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country. Her name is Callie Torres and she's on duty right now. I'll page her."

MARGO : "Thanks, Bob."

Five minutes later, Dr. Callie Torres shows up at examining room 1.

CALLIE : "You paged me, Bob?"

BOB : "Yes. I have a case for you here. This man tried to get out of his handcuffs and might have broken his wrist, so this falls into your area of expertise."

CALLIE (enthusiastically) : "I'm all over it."

Callie examines the suspect's hand while Tom and Margo stand guard. Once Callie has completed her examination including x-rays and put a cast on the man's hand, she addresses the man while removing her rubber gloves.

CALLIE : "Ok. Like I said, you broke a bone in your wrist and another one a little higher up in your hand and the cast has to stay on for at least six weeks. Then you can look into having it removed."

The suspect says nothing, but maintains a hostile expression.

MARGO : "Thank you very much, Dr. Torres."

CALLIE : "Callie, please, Chief Hughes."

MARGO : "Margo, please, Callie."

The two women smile warmly at each other.

HAL (putting his hand on the suspect's shoulder) : "Ok. You're done here. Let's get going."

Hal leads the suspect away. Margo lingers behind momentarily.

MARGO (to Callie) : "Well, thank you again, Callie. Maybe I'll see you around the hospital again sometime. Lyla, the nurse, is my mother, so I come around sometimes."

CALLIE (smiling) : "I look forward to seeing you again, Margo."

MARGO : "Bye."

CALLIE : "Bye."

Five hours later, Margo is walking back into Jess's house.

MARGO (seeing Jess on the couch, smiling) : "Hey, baby. How are you?"

JESS (smiling) : "Good. How are you?"

MARGO (leaning down to kiss Jess and give her a hug) : "Good. Except I missed you a lot."

JESS (still smiling) : "I missed you, too baby."

Jess looks adoringly into Margo's eyes and gently pulls her down until the redhead is seated next to her on the couch. Jess leans towards her and kisses her again. At that moment, Margo's phone rings.

MARGO : "Damn it." (picking up her phone and reading it, getting a confused look on her face) "It's Emily." (answering her phone) "Hello?" (stops to listen) "Emily? What's the matter?" (panicking) "What's the matter with Tom? What? Oh, my God! I'm on my way."

She quickly snaps her phone closed as her eyes become moist with tears.

JESS : "What's the matter?"

MARGO : "Tom had a heart attack. He's in the hospital. I have to go."

Jess is both worried and crestfallen as she believes Margo has forgotten all about her. Margo stands and gathers her purse and keys and starts towards the door when she suddenly turns back to Jess.

MARGO (gently) : "Are you coming?"

Jess brightens at being included.

JESS : "If you want me to. Are you sure?"

MARGO : "Of course I'm sure. Besides you're his friend, too. Come on. Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later Margo and Jess arrive at the hospital and find Bob, Kim, Emily, and Lisa there.

MARGO (approaching Bob, very worried) : "Hey. How is he? What's happened?"

BOB (worried) : "It looks like he had a heart attack, but luckily he got here quickly and doubly luckily we have the best cardiothoracic surgeon on the face of the earth right here at Memorial and she's examining him right now."

MARGO (exhaling deeply) : "Thank God."

The door to Tom's room opens and his blonde, blue-eyed doctor approaches his loved ones.

BOB : "Everyone, this is Dr. Hahn."

ERICA : "Hi. It's nice to meet all of you."

MARGO : "How is he, doctor?"

ERICA : "Well, you know that he was having a heart attack. Right now we're just trying to stabilize him, but we found that he had 50% blockage of both arteries so I'll have to get in there and unblock them as soon as possible."

BOB : "Well, he couldn't be in better hands, so I put all my faith in you, Erica."

ERICA : "Bob, I promise you I'm going to do all I can for your son. I can't tell you not to worry because you're going to do that anyway, but I will tell you that I've seen a hell of a lot worse cases make it just fine. So, take that for what it's worth, ok?"

BOB : "We can't ask for more than that. Thank you."

ERICA (starting to walk away) : "Don't thank me yet. Thank me when Tom walks out of here with a clean bill of health."

BOB : "That's a deal."

Two hours later Margo has been pacing the floor of the waiting room unceasingly while Tom is undergoing surgery to unblock his arteries. Running her hands through her hair and rubbing her face repeatedly, her breathing is erratic and her movements frenetic. Jess ventures to approach her lover.

JESS (sympathetically putting a hand gently on Margo's back, speaking softly) : "You ok, babe?"

Margo gives Jess an incredulous look.

JESS (raising her hands defensively) : "I know, I know. Stupid question. Sorry. I'm just worried about you, sweetheart."

MARGO (weakly) : "I know, baby. I appreciate it. I just feel like I'm going crazy here. I feel so… so helpless while he's in there fighting for his life…"

Margo's voice trails off as she stops to consider how Jess might be interpreting her comment.

MARGO (pleading) : "Jess, please don't misunderstand me…"

JESS (reassuringly, rubbing Margo's back) : "No, no, baby. I understand. You were married to the man for 25 years and he's the father of your children. He's always going to have a place in your life and there's a part of you that's always going to have love for him. I get that."

MARGO : "Yeah, I mean, my relationship with him was one thing. It's in the past now. My relationship with you is now, my present and my future. Please believe me."

JESS (smiling gently) : "I do, baby."

MARGO (hugging Jess) : "Thank you. You're amazing, do you know that?"

JESS (looking into Margo's eyes) : "You're not so bad yourself there, Red." (pulling back slightly) "You feeling better now?"

MARGO : "A little but…"

JESS (knowingly) : "But you're still wound up."

MARGO : "Yes. I feel like a caged animal. God, I want to get out of here."

JESS : "So, go."

MARGO : "What? I couldn't."

JESS : "Sure you could. The surgery won't be finished for a couple of more hours yet and I'll be here. I'll call you if anything happens. Go get some air. It'll do you good. Make you feel better."

MARGO : "You promise you'll call me if there's any news at all?"

JESS : "Remember who you're talking to. Of course I promise. Go clear your head."

MARGO (pulling Jess into a hug) : "Thank you, sweetheart."

JESS (returning Margo's hug happily) : "Don't mention it."

Margo kisses Jess before releasing her and starting to walk off.

MARGO (calling back as she leaves) : "I'll be back."

Ten minutes later Margo walks into an empty church, eyes moist with tears. She steps into one of the pews and drops to her knees.

MARGO : "Dear Lord, I came here today because I really need you. Tom is really sick and it's pretty serious." (eyes fill with tears and she wipes them away) "He's in surgery right now and his chances of making it are the flip of a coin." (voice cracks) "Even though he and I aren't together anymore and we've each found someone else, he and I still have two sons together and those boys need their dad. I know that Adam's dad is really Hal, but as great as Hall is with him, Tom has always been there in the same house with him every day. And Casey desperately needs his dad, too. So, please don't take him yet, ok? Please? He's still needed down here so please let him stay a while longer. We won't make it without him. So, please, Lord, don't take him yet. Please."

Margo begins to sob uncontrollably as she drops her head and closes her eyes.

Two hours later, Margo walks back into the waiting room of the hospital. Jess is the first to see her and she hurries over to her lover.

JESS (reaching out for Margo) : "Hey, baby. You ok?"

The two women embrace intimately.

MARGO : "I'm trying. I'm trying. No news yet, huh?"

Jess shakes her head sadly. Margo purses her lips anxiously as she rubs Jess' back. At that moment, Erica comes through the door, removing her scrub cab with a small smile. Everyone's attention immediately turns to the blonde surgeon.

ERICA (as everyone gathers around her) : "Hi, everyone. I'm happy to report that the operation went very well. We were able to unblock his arteries with no complications. He's strong as an ox. He's recuperating right now, resting comfortably. He won't be awake for several hours, so if you want to take some time to rest, go home and shower, change, whatever, now would be a good time. You can come back to see him later."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief at the good news and hugs are exchanged all around. Erica is thanked profusely by everyone. Memorial's head of cardio graciously and humbly accepts everyone's thanks before promising to keep an eye on Tom, saying her good-bye's, and taking her leave.

JESS (turning to Margo) : "Thank God for that. Well, what do you say we go home and get some rest, babe? We can come see Tom later, ok?"

MARGO (wearily) : "Yeah, yeah. Let's go"

Jess and Margo say their good-byes and leave the waiting room with their arms around each other.

Upon turning the first corner, they see a sight that is somewhat surprising to them. Erica is leaning against the wall with one hand on the hip of none other than Callie Torres while the gentle brunette has one hand on Erica's shoulder. The two couples exchange startled glances as they acknowledge one another.

MARGO : "Callie? Hey, how are you?"

Erica gives Callie a confused look. Jess gives Margo a confused look.

CALLIE (to Margo) : "Hey, Margo. How's your suspect?"

MARGO : "In jail."

Both women chuckle.

CALLIE (to Erica) : "I treated a man that Margo had under arrest, honey. He'd broken his wrist trying to get out of his cuffs, the dummy."

ERICA (to Margo, smiling, joking) : "Long time no see."

This time it was Callie's turn to give Erica a confused look.

ERICA (to Callie) : "My last surgery was Margo's ex-husband."

CALLIE : "Wow. Small world. Is he ok?"

MARGO: " Yeah, thanks to God and to Erica." (cautiously) "So…. You two…"

CALLIE (putting her arms around Erica's neck, prompting Erica to slip her arms around Callie's waist) : "Six months now." (noting Jess and Margo's embrace) "You two?"

MARGO (smiling) : "Four months."

CALLIE (smiling) : "Wow. Nice."

ERICA : "Hey, we were just going to have some coffee. Care to join us?"

Margo and Jess exchange glances and shrug at each other.

MARGO : "What do you say, honey? You want to go have some coffee?"

JESS : "Sure. Sounds good."

ERICA : "Great. Let's go."

Erica puts her arm around Callie's shoulders, Jess mimics the move with Margo, and the two couples head out together. Ten minutes later all four women are seated in the hospital cafeteria together enjoying their coffee.

MARGO (in the midst of telling the story of her relationship with Jess) : "We've been friends for years while I was married to Tom and Jess was married to Ben." (looks at Jess with a smile) "It turns out that we've always been attracted to each other on some level. So when both of our marriages ended… we couldn't keep our hands off of each other anymore. And here we are. Together and happy."

CALLIE (smiling, with her head propped up on one hand as she attentively listens to the story) : "Aaaaawww. That is so cute!"

ERICA (smiling) : "Very sweet."

JESS : "So, how about you two? What's your story?"

CALLIE : "Us? Well, I had a disaster of a marriage that ended horribly. I was already separated and well on my way to a divorce when Erica came to work at my hospital. We became friends and just kept getting closer and closer until it started becoming more. I, very stupidly, maintained a relationship with another attending, a man, during this time and it almost cost me the love of my life." (taking Erica's hand) "Thank God Erica forgave me for that, but I still almost lost her when we ended up on opposite sides of a huge controversy at the hospital. She almost left, but I couldn't let her go, so I went after her, we talked things out and I got to understand where she was coming from. In the end, she couldn't stay at that hospital and I couldn't stay in Seattle without her, so we came out here together. And here we are. On cloud 9, right, baby?"

ERICA (chuckling) : "Yes, sweetheart."

Erica brings Callie's hand to her lips and kisses it with a smile. Jess regards the other couple with a smile. Margo smiles for a moment before succumbing to a yawn.

JESS (smiling) : "Sleepy, baby?"

MARGO (meekly) : "A little."

JESS : "Allright, love. You've had a tough day. Let's get you home so you can get some sleep."

MARGO (somewhat reluctantly) : "Ok." (turning to Callie and Erica) "But hey, we should get together for dinner sometime once Tom is out of the woods."

CALLIE : "We'd love to, right, baby?"

ERICA (enthusiastically) : "Absolutely. We haven't been here that long and we haven't had a chance to make many friends yet, so a night out with another couple would be awesome for us."

MARGO : "Great." (taking her wallet out of her purse, extracting a card from it, and handing it to Callie) "Here's my card."

Callie extracts a card from her own wallet.

CALLIE : "Here's mine."

MARGO : "Fantastic." (turning to Erica) "And please let me know if there's anything new with Tom, ok?"

ERICA : "Of course. He should be fine, though. He's just recuperating from the operation right now, but he should steadily start getting stronger from here on out, ok? But if anything changes, I'll call you."

MARGO (smiling gratefully) : "Thanks."

Margo and Jess stand.

MARGO : "Ok. Well, we'll be back in a couple of hours to check on Tom so maybe we'll see you around. And as soon as Tom gets better, we'll make plans for dinner, ok?"

CALLIE : "You got it."

The four women hug good-bye.

When Jess and Margo have left the cafeteria, Callie turns to Erica.

CALLIE : "Wow. They are so nice."

ERICA : "Yeah, they are. The whole family is really nice."

CALLIE : "Really?"

ERICA : "Yeah, they're great."

CALLIE : "Plus it's so nice to have another lesbian couple to hang out with."

ERICA : "Yeah. I feel like we fit in better now."

CALLIE : "Yeah, it's great to have that in common with other people."

Two weeks later, Tom has recovered and is home resting comfortably. Margo and Callie have kept in touch and ironed out their dinner plans. On the appointed evening, Margo and Jess have cooked an elegant meal and set the table. They are dressed and awaiting their guests when the doorbell rings. Margo and Jess go to the door together. They open it to find Callie and Erica standing there with a bottle of wine.

MARGO (as all four women exchange hugs) : "Hey, guys! I'm so glad you made it. Come on in."

CALLIE : "Thanks for having us."

ERICA (looking around, impressed) : "Wow. You're place is fantastic, Margo."

MARGO (smiling) : "Thanks. Jess and I worked on all this together."

CALLIE : "You did an incredible job."

JESS (smiling as she takes Callie and Erica's coats) : "Thanks."

MARGO : "So, anybody hungry?"

The other three women all raise their hands

MARGO (chuckling) : "Ok. Well, dinner's ready. Let's sit down and eat."

Margo serves dinner to all four women and the conversation flows easily.

MARGO : "So, how are you two liking Oakdale?"

CALLIE : "I like it a lot here. People are friendlier than in Seattle."

ERICA : "Yeah, it's just… I don't know, homier, cozier than Seattle."

CALLIE : "Yeah, we're really comfortable here."

JESS : "That's good. If there's anything we can do to help you settle in…"

ERICA : "Thanks."

CALLIE : "It helps a lot just to have friends, especially another couple like us that we can relate to."

MARGO : "I know what you mean. When Jess and I got together… I didn't know if we'd ever find another couple that we could feel comfortable with, so meeting you guys is really cool."

CALLIE : "Absolutely. We haven't hardly gotten a chance to do anything fun since we've been here so this is great."

MARGO : "Well, we're happy to have you. Welcome."

Margo raises her glass and the other three women follow suit and clink their wine glasses together in a toast.

The two couples engage in further conversation and share about their respective jobs, families, and childhoods. They enjoy cake and coffee for dessert as Erica and Callie sit on the couch and Jess and Margo share the loveseat. An hour later, Callie and Erica are gathering their coats and heading for the door. Margo and Jess are seeing them out.

CALLIE (putting on her coat) : "Thanks for dinner, you guys. This was great."

MARGO : "Thanks for coming. We had a great time."

ERICA (reaching a hand out to Jess) : "Next time dinner at our place. Deal?"

JESS (shaking Erica's hand) : "Deal."

The two couples exchange hugs and promises to keep in touch. As Erica and Callie walk out, Margo closes the door behind them. Margo and Jess fall into each other arms and walk upstairs with their arms around each other.

It is early morning, six months later, a week before Christmas. The alarm clock shrills next to Margo and Jess' bed and the two women slowly stir together.

MARGO : "Morning, baby."

JESS : "Morning, love."

MARGO : "Hey, do you realize that there's only a week left before Christmas?"

JESS : "Yes."

MARGO : "Well, I was wanting to do something for the holiday."

JESS : "What do you want to do?"

MARGO : "Well, I was thinking we could decorate the house, get a tree, maybe even have a dinner party?"

JESS : "You want to?"

Margo nods.

JESS (shrugging) : "Ok."

Two hours later, the couple returns with a seven-foot Christmas tree. They carry the tree in through the door together and stand it up in the corner where they ultimately plan to set it up.

MARGO (looking at the tree) : "Looks great, babe." (suddenly getting an idea) "Hey, do you want to invite Erica and Callie over to help decorate?"

JESS : "Sounds great."

MARGO : "Ok."

Margo gets her cell phone out of her pocket, dials, and brings the phone to her ear.

MARGO : "Hey, Cal. How are you guys doing?" (stops to listen) "We're doing good, too. What are you guys doing right now?" (stops to listen) "Nothing? Well, we just brought home a Christmas tree and we were going to decorate it and put up decorations around the house, too. We can use some help. You guys want to come over? We'll buy lunch." (stops to listen) "Cool. Ok. Get over here then. See you when you get here."

Twenty minutes later Margo and Jess have brought all the decorations into the living room when they hear a knock at the door. The couple walks to the door together and opens it, and smile widely upon finding Callie and Erica there. The two couples embrace each other in greeting.

MARGO : "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming."

CALLIE : "Thanks for inviting us. I love Christmas and Christmas trees and decorations and carols and all that stuff."

JESS (smiling, standing behind Margo with her arms around the redhead) : "Yeah, so do we."

Callie gives Erica a look and Margo and Jess follow suit.

ERICA : "What? I like Christmas, too."

CALLIE (doubtfully) : "Since when?"

ERICA (smiling warmly, getting lost in Callie's eyes as she gently caresses her face, in a whisper) "Since now."

Erica and Jess stand the tree up while Callie and Margo string twinkling lights around the living room. Erica and Jess stabilize the tree and begin stringing lights and popcorn and hanging tinsel as well as all manner of decoration on the tree while listening to classic Christmas carols. Then the two couples stop for lunch. Jess briefly excuses herself halfway through the meal and leaves the kitchen, but returns promptly. Lunch over, everyone helps to clear the table and do the dishes before returning to the living room. With Margo's back to Jess as she kneels beside the tree adjusting the skirt, and Callie's back to Erica as she adjusts an ornament on the wall, Jess silently signals to Erica with a sly grin and points above Erica and Callie's head at the doorway. Erica looks up and finds mistletoe above their heads. Erica smiles widely, gently places her arms around Callie's waist, drawing her lover to her. At Callie's puzzled look, Erica takes Callie's chin in her hand and gently guides the brunette's face up until she, too, sees the mistletoe. The two exchange loving looks and lean in for a soft kiss. Holding Callie close, Erica looks at Jess over Callie's shoulder and gives her a thumbs up behind Callie's back. Erica pulls back, looks at Callie, and places a finger over her own lips, signaling to Callie to keep the mistletoe a secret. The cardio goddess leads Callie away from the mistletoe, walks by Jess, and mouths _Your turn, _to Jess. With a mischievous smile, Jess walks over to the doorway and calls to Margo.

JESS : "Margo?"

MARGO : "Yeah, hon?"

JESS : "Can you come look at this, please?"

MARGO : "What, babe?"

JESS : "Come here."

Margo happily stands and walks over to her lover.

MARGO : "What did you want me to see, baby?"

Jess looks at Margo adoringly and then points to the mistletoe. Margo notes where Jess is pointing. A smile spreads across her face and she chuckles lightly. The lovers lean in towards each other, put their arms around each other and kiss gently.

Three hours later, the two couples are sitting on the couch, chatting and laughing easily over coffee when Margo suddenly puts a hand over her eyes and forehead. She exhales sharply and winces.

JESS (noting Margo, putting an arm around her) : "Honey? Are you ok?"

MARGO : "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little backache and nausea."

CALLIE (to Margo) : "You should rest. We should probably get going."

Callie and Erica stand and start to gather their belongings. Margo and Jess stand along with Callie and Erica and embrace the other couple as they say their good-nights. Once the other couple is gone, Jess turns to Margo.

JESS (concerned) : "You any better, baby?"

MARGO (weakly) : "Not really."

JESS (taking Margo in her arms) : "I'm sorry, baby. What do you say we go to bed and I'll rub your back and help you relax, help you get some sleep?"

MARGO : "Sounds fantastic."

The two lovers head up the stairs in each other's arms. The next morning, Jess wakes up to find Margo still asleep in her arms. Jess smiles, holds Margo tighter, and kisses her forehead. Margo stirs and her eyes flutter open. The redhead smiles up at her lover.

MARGO : "Morning, baby."

JESS (smiling back) : "Morning, love. How are you feeling? Did you sleep ok?"

MARGO : "Slept good and yeah, I'm ok now."

JESS : "Good." (caressing Margo's face) "What do you say I make us some breakfast?

MARGO : "Umm, actually, I'm not that hungry. I just want some coffee."

JESS (looking at Margo quizzically) : "You sure?"

MARGO : "Yeah. But make something for yourself. I know you're hungry."

JESS (smiling) : "A little."

MARGO (starting to get up) : "Ok. I'm going to go take a shower."

JESS (drawing Margo to herself and kissing her cheek and neck, seductively) : "Want me to shower with you?"

MARGO (with a forced smile) : "No, baby. I know you're hungry. You go eat. I'll meet you downstairs, ok?"

JESS (with a questioning look) "You sure?"

MARGO : "Yes, I'm sure, baby. Go."

JESS : "Ok. See you downstairs."

With a quick, soft kiss to Margo's lips. Jess slips out of bed, throws on her underwear, sweatpants, and a tanktop, and heads downstairs. Once Jess is out of sight, Margo covers her face with her hand, winces, and groans. Twenty minutes later, Margo comes back down to find Jess in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs while coffee is brewing in the coffeemaker. Margo slips her arms around Jess' waist from behind and kisses her neck.

MARGO (softly) : "Hey, beautiful."

JESS (smiling, continuing to cook her breakfast) : "Hey, you. You sure you don't want any breakfast? There's enough."

MARGO : "No, baby. Thank you. I'm not hungry. I'll just have a cup of coffee."

Margo kisses Jess' cheek, crosses the kitchen, and pours herself a cup of coffee.

Forty minutes later, Jess has finished eating breakfast, cleared the table, and washed the dishes, and both women have dressed for work. As both women are heading out the door, they say their good-byes,

JESS (putting on her jacket and grabbing her briefcase) : "So, I'll see you tonight then?"

MARGO : "Yeah, I think so."

JESS : "Ok, baby. I'll miss you."

MARGO : " I'll miss you, too. Call me, ok?"

JESS : "I will." (leaning over to kiss Margo) "See you tonight, baby."

Three hours later, Margo is sitting at her desk at the station. Her eyes are closed and she's holding her head in her hand. Hal passes by Margo and stops when he notes the state she's in.

HAL (looking at Margo intently) : "Hey. You ok?"

MARGO (sitting straight up, turning back to her computer, non-chalantly) : "Yeah, I'm fine."

HAL : "You sure?"

MARGO (turning to face Hal) : "Yeah, I'm sure." (waving Hal off) "Go arrest somebody."

Hal looks at Margo doubtfully, but turns and walks away. Margo stands and tries to walk away from her desk, but she only makes it a few steps before doubling over in pain, holding her back. Hal happens to turn back and witnesses Margo's predicament. He rushes back to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

HAL : "Hey, hey, Margo. What's the matter? And don't tell me nothing!"

MARGO : "Hal, I'll be allright."

HAL : "Yes, you will be allright because I'm taking you to the hospital right now to get treated to make sure you'll be allright."

MARGO : "Don't be ridiculous, Hal. We can't both leave right now. At least one of us has to be here."

HAL : "Oh, is that what you're worried about? Not a problem."

Hal extracts his cell phone and begins dialing.

MARGO : "Who are you calling?"

Hal ignores Margo.

MARGO : "Hal!! Who are you calling?"

HAL (still ignoring Margo) : "Jess? It's Hal."

MARGO (angrily) : "Hal!"

HAL : "Listen, Margo's not feelings so well and she needs to go to the hospital. Ok. I'll sit on her of I need to to keep her here until you get here. See you soon."

MARGO (irritably) : "You're a dead man, Munson."

HAL : "Yeah, well, when you feel better you can come over here and stomp me, but for now you're going to get checked out."

Ten minutes later, Jess rushes in the door and makes a beeline for Margo.

JESS (approaching Margo with a look of concern) : "Baby? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

MARGO : "It's not that big a deal, baby." (turning in Hal's direction and staring him down as she addresses Jess) "Hal's just overreacting. He is _such_ an old lady!"

JESS (doubtfully) : "Right. Ok. Well, grab your coat. Let's go."

MARGO (gently) : "Jess…"

JESS (staring at Margo intently, pointedly, emphasizing each word) : "Grab… your…coat. Let's… go."

MARGO : "Jessica…"

JESS (frustrated) : "Damn it, Hughes. Do I look like I'm playing with you? Grab your damn coat and start walking before I haul you to the car bodily."

Margo meekly puts on her coat and starts heading for the door. Jess puts her arm around her lover and walks with her to the door. As the police chief passes the detective, she stares daggers at him.

HAL : "Have fun now, Munson because when I get back, you're going to be on a stake out at the city dump for a month!"

JESS (tapping Margo's head lightly) : "Shut up! He probably just saved your life, you stubborn mule."

Margo shakes her head in defeat and stares at the floor as Jess leads her out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Jess and Margo walk in the doors of Memorial together.

JESS : "Sit down, baby. I'll have Bob paged."

Margo obediently takes a seat. Jess walks over to the front desk and has Bob paged. She then returns to sit by Margo and takes her hand.

JESS (concerned, speaking gently) : "You ok, baby? You need anything?"

MARGO : "I'm fine, sweetheart. Really.

At that moment, Callie walks by and spots the couple. She approaches them with a smile.

CALLIE (genuinely happy to see them) : "Hey, you guys! What are you doing here?"

JESS (putting her arm around Margo) : "The love of my life here isn't feeling so hot, so I had to drag her down here to get checked out."

CALLIE (concerned) : "Oh, wow, man. What's wrong?"

MARGO (shyly) : "Just… a little pain… in my back… and some nausea… and a little dizziness."

Jess shakes her head worriedly.

JESS : "You know I'm going to kill you for not saying anything."

MARGO (weakly) : "Babe…"

JESS (with a shake of her head) : "No, don't try to butter me up now. You're in trouble and that's all there is to it."

Callie laughs.

CALLIE (to Jess) : "I know what you're going through. My girl would rather jump in a pool of hypodermic needles than admit she's in pain. The stubborn mule."

JESS : "Exactly!"

MARGO (accusingly) : "Ok. You're off my Christmas card list."

Callie scoffs.

CALLIE (to Margo, laughingly) : "I'll survive." (turning to Jess) "Don't let her get away with jack, Jess."

JESS : "Oh, I don't intend to, no."

Just then Callie's phone rings. She reads it and smiles as she answers.

CALLIE : "Hey, baby. Where are you?" (stops to listen) "Second floor? Well come down to the lobby. Jess and Margo are here." (stops to listen) "Yeah, Margo's not feeling so hot so Jess brought her in." (stops to listen) "Ok. See you in a minute."

Four minutes later, Erica approaches the other three women.

ERICA (to Callie) : "Hey, honey."

CALLIE : "Hey, baby."

The couple hug and kiss in greeting. As Erica turns to the other couple, she and Callie leave their arms around each other.

ERICA : "Hi, guys." (to Margo) "So, chief, I hear you're a little under the weather."

MARGO (meekly) : "Yeah, I'm having a little pain, nausea and dizziness."

CALLIE (to Erica, teasingly) : "She's as stubborn as you are about getting checked out, babe."

ERICA (frowning in mock aggravation) : "I don't like you anymore, Torres."

CALLIE (snuggling closer into Erica) : "You love me and you know it."

ERICA (smiling) : "Yes, I do."

Erica gives Callie another soft kiss on the lips.

ERICA (taking her arm off of Callie and approaching Margo) : "So, nausea, dizziness, and pain, huh?"

MARGO : "Yeah, back pain."

ERICA : "Come here. Let me check you out."

Erica takes Margo's temperature and pulse, listens to her heart and lungs, and looks in her eyes, ears, and throat. Then she places her hand on Margo's midriff.

ERICA : "Any tenderness in your abdominal area?"

MARGO : "Not really, no."

ERICA : "Any history of illness? Diabetes? Cancer? Anything?"

MARGO (uncomfortably) : "Umm, well, yeah. I had Hepatitis C, but I was in remission."

ERICA (looking concerned) : "Ah. I see. Well, I'm sure Bob's going to be running some tests and he'll get to the bottom of this, ok?"

MARGO : "Ok. Thanks, Erica."

ERICA (with a gentle smile) : "My pleasure."

Some time later, Bob, Lyla, and John meet with Margo and Jess in Bob's office and they are discussing Margo's test results.

MARGO (holding Jess' hand, noting the look of dismay on Bob's face) : "What is it, Bob?" (pausing fearfully) "Is it the Hep C again?"

Bob purses his lips with a somber expression and nods almost imperceptibly. Margo's face drops and her eyes begin to tear, as do Jess'.

MARGO (wiping her eyes) : "And you're sure about this? No mistake?"

JOHN(gently) : "No, honey, I'm afraid not. I made sure they ran the tests twice."

Margo shakes her head incredulously. Jess picks up on her frustration.

JESS (drawing Margo's hand to her chest) : "Baby, listen to me. I know you're frustrated. I know you're scared and worried and all that, but we're going to fight this together, ok? You don't have to do this alone."

MARGO (aggravated, restless, not making eye contact) : "I thought I was done with all this crap when I went into remission, damn it!"

LYLA (gently) : "Sweetheart, you knew there was always a possibility of a relapse…"

MARGO (frustrated, pulling her hand out of Jess' and running it through her hair) : "I know, mom. I know. I just…" (Margo sighs, closes her eyes and shakes her head) "Damn it!"

BOB : "Margo, you know we're going to get you the best care that modern medicine has to offer. Money is no object."

MARGO (bouncing her legs in agitation) : "I appreciate that, Bob. I…"

JESS (gently taking Margo's hand again) : "Baby, look at me. What are you thinking? How are you feeling right now?"

MARGO : "Claustrophobic."

Margo gets to her feet and pulls her hand out of Jess' yet again.

MARGO (looking around urgently) : "I gotta get outta here."

Margo grabs her coat and bag and rushes out the door.

JOHN : "Margo?" (watching Margo leave) "Margo!"

John starts to head for the door after Margo, but Jess stands in his way.

JESS (gently) : "John, let her go. She needs some space right now."

JOHN : "But…"

LYLA : "Jess is right, John. She just got hit with some awful news. Give her a chance to clear her head."

Meanwhile, back in the hospital cafeteria, Erica and Callie are having dinner and discussing Margo's predicament.

ERICA (shaking her head) : "I hope I'm wrong, but when Margo said that she had a history of Hep C… I mean all the signs were there."

CALLIE (sadly) : "God, baby. She just found happiness with Jess and they are such good people. It so sucks that they're going through this." (noting the strange expression on Erica's face). "What is it, baby?"

ERICA (taking Callie's hand) : "If anything like that ever happened to you, baby…"

Erica's voice trails off as she's unable to finish the sentence.

CALLIE (gently searching Erica's face) : "Hey, hey, mi amor (my love)." (taking Erica's face in her hand, looking intently into her eyes) "Don't worry. We're ok. It sucks that Margo's sick, but we're allright. Ok?" (noting that Erica's eyes still look sad) "Come here."

The Latina takes her blonde lover into her arms and holds her close.

CALLIE (rubbing Erica's back) : "Shhh. I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

ERICA (looking into Callie's eyes) : "I want you to know something. I love you more than anything. You're my whole world, Callie. You're so good at saying things like that, and I'm just not. It comes so easy to you, but… I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough, but I promise I'm going to start from now on, ok?"

CALLIE (raising her eyebrows at Erica) : "You do not need to promise me anything, madame." (frowning) "Do you honestly not see how wonderful you are to me? You make me feel like a queen, don't you know that?"

Erica leans in, rests her forehead on Callie's, and closes her eyes.

ERICA : "You _are_ my queen."

CALLIE (smiling) : "And _you_ are _my_ queen." (kisses Erica's forehead, then frowns) "I just wish there was something we could do for Margo, you know?"

ERICA : "I know. Me, too. I feel so bad for her. And for Jess. And for the rest of her family. I just really hope there's something Bob can do for her and that she takes care of herself."

CALLIE : "Me, too."

At that moment, Margo is walking into Al's diner. She sits down at a table and orders a cup of decaf. She has been silently sipping her coffee for several minutes when she notices a young couple two tables over. They are completely engrossed in each other, smiling and cuddling and laughing together. She thinks about Jess and her heart sinks. She starts thinking about the time that she and Jess won't have due to her illness and starts imaging leaving Jess behind after her death. She gets overwhelmed. She takes her last sip of coffee, hastily drops a few bills on the table and rushes out. Half an hour later she arrives at Raven Lake. She slowly lumbers out of her car and goes to sit by the water's edge. For an hour she sits unmoving, staring out into the water in a daze, tears in her eyes. She rests her head on her arm and begins to sob. Finally, she takes a deep breathe, wipes her face, and slowly, deliberately, gets to her feet. Half an hour later, she arrives back at her house to find Jess sitting on the couch in the dimly lit living room.

JESS (expectantly) : "Hey."

MARGO (grimly, avoiding eye contact) : "Hey."

JESS : "You ok?"

Margo gives Jess an incredulous look, but says nothing.

JESS (getting to her feet) : "I know. I know. Stupid question. Of course you're not ok right now." (approaches Margo) "But I'm here for you, baby, ok?"

MARGO (stepping back, away from Jess) : "Uhh, listen… I appreciate your support, but… I think I need to be alone right now."

Jess searches Margo's face with a questioning look.

JESS (decidedly) : "No."

MARGO : "No? What do you mean no?"

JESS : "Margo, baby, we just got some devastating news…"

MARGO (angrily) : "_We_? Are _you _sick? No, I don't think so. _You're_ not sick. _I'm _sick. _Me. I_ got the devastating news and _I'm _the one who has to deal with this."

JESS : "What? My girlfriend has a terrible disease and I'm not supposed to have any feelings about that?

MARGO : "Yeah, well, maybe we should rethink that. The girlfriend part, I mean."

JESS : "_Excuse me_?"

MARGO : "Jess, I've got a lot to deal with right now and I don't think I can handle dealing with you, too."

JESS (flabbergasted) : "Oh, you don't think you can deal with me right now? Really? Well, let me explain something to you, Chief. _I'm not going anywhere_. We need each other right now."

MARGO : "No, I think I _need_ to be alone."

JESS : "Margo, you don't need to be alone right now. We need to be together."

MARGO (exasperated) : "Jess…"

JESS (sighing, defeated, speaking softly) : "Margo, baby, listen to me." (approaches Margo again) "I-I can't be away from you, honey. I'd lose my mind without you." (reaches out and puts her hands on Margo's hips) "I need you." (gently caressing Margo's cheek, looking deeply into Margo's eyes, taking a deep breathe, whispering) "I love you."

Margo's eyes fill with tears and she drops her head. Jess steps forward and takes the redhead in her arms and holds her tight.

MARGO (through her tears) : "I love you, too."

Jess kisses Margo's cheek and runs her fingers through the shorter woman's hair.

JESS (whispering gently) : "Shhhh. It's ok, baby. I'm right here. I'm right here, ok?"

Margo continues to cry as Jess holds her and comforts her. Jess continues placing kisses on Margo's face and neck as she leads her lover to the bedroom. She undresses the shorter woman as well as herself, slips under the covers with Margo, and holds the redhead close in her arms as sleep finds them both. Early the next morning, Margo stirs in Jess' arms. As Margo stirs, Jess stirs beneath her. Slowly, their eyes flutter open and the two women regard each other happily.

JESS (somberly) : "Hey, sweetheart. Sleep ok?"

MARGO : "Yeah, thanks to you. How'd you sleep?"

JESS : "Ok." (looking lovingly into Margo's eyes, gently caressing Margo's face) : "What do you need to help you through this?"

MARGO (sadly) : "I want to see my kids."

JESS (smiling softly) : "Do you want me to call Tom and ask him to bring the boys over?"

Margo nods almost imperceptibly. Jess smiles gently and kisses Margo's cheek.

JESS : "Ok. I'll call him."

An hour later, there's a knock at the door and Margo hurries to answer. She opens the door to find Tom standing there with Adam and Casey. Margo smiles and drops to her knees in front of the children. The boys rush into her arms. Margo stands carrying one of her boys in each of her arms. Margo turns to Tom.

MARGO : "Thanks for bringing the boys."

TOM : "No problem. The boys were eager to see their mom."

MARGO : "And mom was eager to see her boys."

Margo cuddles the two boys in her arms.

TOM : "So, listen, I needed to go take care of a few things. I was thinking, if you want, I could leave the boys here with you so you can have some time with them and I'll pick them up later."

MARGO : "Really?"

TOM : "Sure."

MARGO (gratefully) : "Thanks, Tom."

TOM : "You're welcome. Ok. I'll call you later." (turning to the boys) "Ok, guys, you be good for mommy and I'll pick you up later, ok?"

MARGO : "Talk to you later."

Half an hour later, Margo has been playing with her sons when she spots Jess watching her from the doorway. Margo stands and walks over to her, leaving Adam and Casey playing with their toy cars on the floor.

MARGO (putting her arms around Jess' waist) : "Hey, you. How are you doing?"

JESS (putting her arms around Margo, somewhat sadly) : "I'm ok."

MARGO (unconvinced) : "What's the matter, sweetheart? Hmm?" (kisses Jess' cheek) "Why do you look so sad?"

JESS (shrugging) : "It's just… I don't know. Seeing the boys is just making me miss Bonnie a little. That's all."

MARGO : "So call Lisa and go pick her up and bring her over here."

JESS : "You think?"

MARGO : "Of course, sweetie. I want you to be happy as much as you want me to be happy. Go get your baby."

JESS (excitedly) : "Ok. I'll call Lisa right now."

Jess kisses Margo on the cheek. Three hours later, Tom has picked up Adam and Casey and Jess has left Bonnie sleeping peacefully in the nursery. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Jess and Margo look at each other questioningly.

MARGO : "Are we expecting anyone?"

JESS (shaking her head) : "Not that I know of."

Jess walks to the door and looks out the peephole. Immediately, she smiles.

JESS : "It's Callie and Erica."

MARGO (happily) : "Really?"

Jess opens the door.

JESS (smiling happily) : "Hey, guys. This is a nice surprise. How are you?"

The two couples exchange hugs in greeting.

CALLIE (smiling) : "We're good. Sorry we didn't call before getting here."

ERICA : "We just happened to be driving by and we thought we'd stop in and say hello, see how you guys are doing."

MARGO (smiling, excited) : "I'm so glad you did. It's good to see you." (pointing Erica and Callie to the couch) "Come sit. I'll put on some coffee for us."

ERICA : "Thanks. Coffee sounds great."

Ten minutes later, Erica and Callie are cuddling on the loveseat while Jess and Margo are cuddling on the couch, each woman with a coffee cup in her hand. The four friends have exhausted a number of topics such as the weather and work and have now moved on to discuss Margo's diagnosis.

CALLIE (somberly) : "We're really sorry that the news you got about your health wasn't what you wanted to hear."

MARGO (shrugging sadly) : "Thanks. It's ok. I'll be allright."

ERICA (supportively) : "Of course you will." (after a moment of silence, speaking softly) "Margo, do you mind me asking how you contracted it?"

MARGO (opens her mouth, drops her gaze to the floor, voice low and sad) : "Ummm, well… I…was raped… actually."

ERICA (horrified) : "Oh, my God, Margo. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

MARGO (shaking her head, waving Erica off) : "It's ok."

CALLIE (sadly) : "That's so awful."

MARGO (shrugging) : "I got through it. It took quite a while and it took the love and support of my friends and family, but eventually… I got through it."

ERICA (softly, sadly) : "I can't even begin to imagine…"

JESS (softly) : "Neither could I until it happened to me."

CALLIE : "You, too?"

JESS : "Yes."

ERICA : "Oh, my God. How does a thing like that even happen?"

MARGO : "Well, for me, I was chasing some suspects… I wasn't even on duty at the time… it was a fluke that I was in a store that was being robbed and I chased the suspects by myself like a complete idiot and… they cornered me. They grabbed me, dragged me into their van, and…"

CALLIE (closing her eyes in horror) : "Wow, man."

MARGO (eyes tearing) : "Yeah, it was pretty brutal. They beat me up really bad. And then the suspect died and when they performed the autopsy, he tested positive for Hep C. I had to get tested and wait for months to find out if I had Hep C, HIV, anything. Fortunately, I didn't get HIV, but with the Hep C… I wasn't so lucky." (takes a deep breathe) "But I've got the best family and friends in the world and they got me through it. I even went into remission for a while, but… I guess it's back."

ERICA (reassuringly) : "You're going to be fine, Margo. I'm sure of it. You fought it successfully once and you can do it again."

MARGO : "Thanks."

CALLIE : "And you got raped, too, Jess?"

JESS : "Yeah…what happened to me was a little different. I was dating this one guy, but I had an affair with another man while I was running for DA. We got caught. Anyway, some time later, I was representing the man I had an affair with, I even let the son-of-a-bitch live in my home, and I was once again dating the same man I'd been dating before when the bastard I was representing came up to me while I was sleeping, and… it was horrible."

ERICA (sympathetically) : "God, Jess, I'm so sorry."

JESS : "Thanks. But I'm ok now. I worked my way through it, too, just like Margo did and we both survived it. And here we are today. Together and happy. And you're right, Erica. Margo and I are going to fight this illness together and we're going to beat it again."

Jess and Margo exchange loving glances and press their heads together affectionately. Callie drops her head on Erica's shoulder and Erica kisses the top of Callie's head. The blonde then possessively tightens her grip on the brunette's waist. After a moment of quiet introspection and silent thanks by all, each couple cuddles a little more closely. For the rest of the evening, the conversation becomes lighter and the four women enjoy themselves immensely. After two more hours of fun and laughs, Erica and Callie finally bid Jess and Margo a good night and head home, leaving all four women with a feeling of contentment.

For the next six months, the two couples continue to spend time together and Margo's health continues to improve until the day when she finally gets a clean bill of health. Coming home from the doctor's appointment during which she received the good news, Margo and Jess are both relieved, but Jess' expression is also thoughtful. She's slightly more sedate than usual as she and Margo have dinner and quietly retire for the evening. For the next several days, Margo notices that Jess is preoccupied, but says nothing. The attorney seems to be in good spirits, and so, her girlfriend decides that the matter does not need to be addressed immediately. The redhead returns to active duty right away, and one day, as she's catching up on her paperwork at nearly 4 p.m., she's approached by her subordinate.

HAL : "Hey, Chief."

MARGO (looking up at Hal cheerfully) : "What's up, Hal?"

HAL : "I was just wondering how late we're going to be here tonight."

MARGO (amused) : "What's the matter? You got a hot date?"

HAL (smirking, teasingly) : "Maybe."

MARGO (laughing) : "Oh, well, then… Who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

Hal looks away so Margo won't see him bite back a chuckle.

MARGO : "How about if we do our best to be out of here in an hour, as long as nothing major comes up? Good enough?"

HAL (smiling broadly) : "That's great! Thanks."

Margo simply shakes her head, much amused, and goes back to her paperwork. The next time Margo looks up, she is shocked to discover that the entire hour has gone by. Looking around the precinct, the redhead decides that things are quiet enough for her to call quitting time. Just as she's completing her thought, Hal is at her side once again, looking like a giddy child.

HAL (excitedly) : "So… can we go now?"

MARGO (amused) : "You know, this woman must really be something!" (throwing her hands up in mock surrender, chuckling) "Ok! Ok! Get out of here already!"

HAL : "Well, you're leaving, too, now, right?"

MARGO (puzzled) : "Does it matter? I gave you the green light. Why does it matter when I leave?"

HAL (stuttering) : "W-well, because… because… I'm… I'm pretty sure… that… the regs say that the chief and the second in command have to synchronize their hours."

MARGO (laughing) : "Since when?"

HAL : "Ok. You got me. It's just that I'd feel guilty if you stayed here while I was out. So… you coming?"

Margo's brows knit as she is slightly puzzled, but then she puts her pen down, puts her paperwork away in her top drawer, and sighs in mock defeat.

MARGO : "Fine. Fine." (standing up from her chair, slipping on her leather jacket) "Let's blow this popstand."

Margo and Hal walk out to the parking lot and are wrapping up their conversation, starting to say good night, when Hal suddenly falls silent. He smiles softly and impulsively wraps his boss in a hug.

Though the hug is not unwelcome, Margo is taken aback by the uncustomary display of affection from her friend. With her brow furrowed, she returns the hug with a quiet chuckle.

MARGO : "O-ok. 'Night, Hal."

HAL (smiling widely) : "'Night, Chief."

Twenty minutes later, Margo pulls her car up to her home. As she steps out of the vehicle and glances at the house, her police training moves her to note that the inside seems to be unusually dark. Bringing her hand to her hip just to reassure herself that her service revolver is in place _just in case_, she makes her way to the front door. She lets herself in and sees that the overhead lights are indeed off, but there's a soft glow emanating from a number of candles around the room. She smiles as she shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it on the coat rack beside the door. A second later, Margo turns to find Jess standing there, a glass of white zinfandel in each hand, wearing her most alluring ensemble.

JESS (softly, a look of adoration in her eyes) : "Welcome home, baby."

MARGO (looking Jess up and down appreciatively, smiling) : "Hi, sweetheart. This is a nice surprise."

The couple comes together in a tight hug and soft kiss by way of greeting. Looking over her girlfriend's shoulder, Margo notes the beautifully set table and then becomes aware of the soft music quietly wafting from the cd player.

MARGO (impressed) : "Wow, babe. You really went all out here. This is wonderful."

JESS (softly) : "Anything for you, my love."

MARGO (smiling and growling flirtatiously as she holds Jess close) : "I'm going to remember you said that."

The redhead then places a soft kiss on the taller woman's neck, causing the attorney's eyes to slide closed and a soft groan to bubble up from her throat.

JESS (breathing heavily) : "Baby, if you keep kissing me like that, we'll never get to dinner."

MARGO (continuing to feast on Jess' neck, whispering seductively in Jess' ear) : "I hear dinner is really good for breakfast."

JESS (chuckling) : "But honey, I went through all this trouble…"

MARGO (groaning in mock aggravation as she releases Jess' neck with a smile) : "Ok. Ok."

The couple sits down to a scrumptious meal of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and garlic bread with yellow cake covered in butter cream for dessert. With the meal finished, Jess starts to clear the table and Margo starts to help, but Jess stops her.

JESS : "No, baby. It's ok. I can take care of this. Why don't you just go sit by the fire and I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

MARGO (smiling) : "You sure?"

JESS (smiling) : "Yes, I'm sure." (leans over and kisses Margo) "And take the wine with you."

MARGO : "Ok."

Five minutes later, Jess has finished her task and approaches Margo on the couch.

JESS (sitting and putting her arm around Margo, sighing contentedly, whispering) : "This is nice, huh?"

MARGO (purring with contentment, leaning into Jess, resting her head on Jess' shoulder) : "It's better than nice. This is Heaven."

JESS (smiling widely, chuckling softly) : "Heaven, huh?" (pausing, pressing her cheek to Margo's forehead, whispering) "So, what would you say to fifty more years of Heaven? Officially?"

MARGO (confused) : "Huh?"

Jess takes Margo's hand before sliding off the couch and dropping to one knee facing Margo.

JESS (softly, sincerely, emotional) : "Baby, these last seven months have been the happiest time of my life, and that is solely because of you. Nothing that's ever happened to me before can hold a candle to what I have with you and I never want this to end. We've had a lot to tackle since we've been together, but we've gotten through it all _together_, and at this point, I can't imagine being without you. I never knew I could feel so much for anyone. You're my every thought, my every breathe. I need you. I love you." (Jess reaches into her pocket and produces a small jewelry box) "Margo Hughes, will you marry me?"

Jess opens the box, revealing a classic cut diamond in an elegant gold setting. Margo's eyes fill with tears.

MARGO (chocking back a sob) : "Oh, Jess."

Jess searches Margo's face expectantly. Margo realizes that Jess is still awaiting an answer.

MARGO : "Yes, baby. Yes. I'd love to marry you."

Jess smiles happily and slips the ring onto Margo's left ring finger. The two women stand simultaneously, embrace tightly, and kiss.

MARGO (crying happily) : "I love you so much."

JESS (nuzzling Margo's ear) : "You've made me the happiest woman in the world. Do you know that?"

MARGO : "_You've_ made _me_ very happy, baby."

The couple continues to kiss passionately.

JESS (breathlessly between kisses) : "What do you say we celebrate our engagement upstairs, hmm?"

Giving Jess a small, agreeable grunt and a nod, Margo allows her new fiancée to lead her upstairs and into the beginning of this new phase of their relationship.

TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!!!


End file.
